Riot Remix (feat. Kodak Black)
Riot Remix (feat. Kodak Black) is a song made by XXXTentacion and Kodak Black. Lyrics Intro Luke White on the beat! 1: Kodak Black Momma told me Watch out for the racist homophobics I didn't listen And now look where I'm fucking at 2017 Worst year in my fucking life 2018 isn't better With Parkland's guns itsAlexClark Quit playing with the fucking cats These niggas need to know What the world really is about Murders, Rapists You niggas need to stop Causing I ain't playing with no bitch That can't cooperate But hey Maybe somewhere in life We'll all be peaceful Oh shit Now there's another terrorist Blowing up the fucking country I'm getting sick and tired This shit needs to stop now I might go riot too If it has to be this way 2: XXXTentacion You ever seen a nigga hung with a gold chain? I'd rather sing about the same things that we claim Such is bashful, but niggas like the task force Mobbin' on the streets and robbin' stores in ski masks, bruh Niggas ask for peace in a riot and bring violence 'Cause it's a game of cat and mouse and you gon' bleed silent What's the justice in sayin' fuck it and grab the pump? Then kill a woman with many children makes you a chump Look at all the stores you wreckin', nigga I reckon Think about the people who own it for about a second I know you got your problems, but brother, they got theirs This is not a game, quit violence and grow a pair But yo, you'd rather hear me say, "Fuck black prejudice!" "Let's murder different races, grow hatred, and form irrelevant!" Views and etcetera, knives thrown Damage 'em, lives blown, oblivion hole cold, oblivious I won't dare say that you should stop the fuckin' ignorance Murder ops, killin' shit, I'd enjoy the thrill of it Bath in blood of officers, different corpses, offin' 'em Auction 'em, don't you bark at 'em Murder 'em, never heard of 'em I could preach the peace but say "fuck it" and preach the murder 'Cause this ain't fuckin' life that we livin' Go ahead and grab the extension Grab another one: uncle, cousin, brother, son Glory to all the chosen ones that will rid you of the innocence But in a sense, innocent will soon behold the ignorance Blasphemous, killin' our own, murderin' black— Kodak Black The world can be a scary place sometimes But it shouldn't be like this We need a truce A peace agreement We need to calm ourselves down Before we eventually blow up the fucking world Triva * In the lines "itsAlexClark, Quit playing with the fucking cats! These niggas need to know, What the world really is about" is referring to itsAlexClark's "Guns Explained With Cats" and how it lacks the full detail about gun control. * The song was called out by XXXTentacion because as he quoted on an Instagram live stream: My song was suppose to be about the racism in America. And Kodak turned that into gun control. While I believe we need gun control, I didn't think it was right for him to shit on my song like that. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs